Agent Glasgow
by Elite78
Summary: Long before project freelance the UNSC had another project follow this one agent who struggles through so much pain while trying to reunite with her lover she helps the red and blues through out their journey but can they help her out or will it all be for nothing. Please note there will be violence and some other disturbing scene pleaseI own only my oc the rest belongs to rooster
1. Chapter 1

Agent Glasgow

Chapter 1

Long before project freelance caboose was living in Glasgow at the time along with his lover Amanda who was a little taller than him had dark blue hair deep crimson eyes both of them were enjoying the warm sunset "love I have something to tell you" Amanda said to him.

Caboose turn to face her "love the military UNSC are needing me for my skills" she said sounding as if she was holding back some tears.

"oh that okay I can wait here for you" he said not really understanding what she means.

She had a few tears just beginning to show "that what I miss but listen I might not make it back to you love" she then leans here head into his chest as they went back to watching the sun setting down.

Next morning Caboose woken up to see a note "love I didn't stay to say goodbye to you but listen please live on find your self another lover but please know this I will always love you no matter what or where I am in this galaxy and please don't try to find me my love".

After Caboose had finished reading the letter he had a little tear falling down just then he thought of an idea "I know I can join this UNSC and we can be together" he said to himself he then went off.

Mean while somewhere else unknown Amanda was being shown to here room in a UNSC bunk building a General was talking to her "now I read your files I am impress with your hacking skills as well as intelligent gathering I am sure once we have the new armour and your implants in you would be very useful to us here at UNSC" he said to here.

"I am sure they will" she said looking around the room I was a small room a single bed a desk wardrobe and a bathroom .

"Oh before I forget you might want to introduce your self to your new A.I Athena and your new name is agent Glasgow welcome to the team" he said leaving her alone.

"Hello Athena" She said out loud as a small yellow female in Spartan armour appeared.

"Hello agent Glasgow I hope we can make a brilliant team together was there anything you needed" she asked her.

No not now I just wanted to see who I be working with in the future" she said head towards the bed and laying down on in she then though to her self "I hope my love is fine without me" she said to herself not realising what he is planning on doing.

A few months later agent Glasgow and Athena were out on the field investigating on a blown up oil platform that had misterisly exploded as she was searching through what remains of the CCTV footage "Athena" she said as Athena appeared.

"Yes agent Glasgow how can I help" she asked her.

"Can you download these footage and try to fix them up so that the UNSC can finger out what happened here" she said to her.

"Yes of course and I just got word your new teams are ready and waiting for you back at beep ground base" she said while integrating with the computer.

"Great thank for the info I best to move then" She got up and started to walk off before setting the console to shut blown permanently as well as taking out the CCTV along the way.

Back at base agent Glasgow saw four soldiers two female two male all wearing identical armour only different is coloured base here was a dead pink with yellow sound the edge "I take it your the new team I am to work with now" She asked.

"red we are I am agent Edinburgh" a male voice with oak brown coloured armour.

"I am agent London" one of the female said she had dark navy blue colour with white around the edge.

"I am agent Aberdeen" the other male said with deep red armour with black ground the edge.

"I am agent Manchester" the last female said she had light green colour on her armour.

"Then I am agent Glasgow welcome to the base" she shaken their hands.

Months later the team was bonding well during on and off the mission as they were in a room with lots of computers and screens the General was standing in front of them "now listen up a few hours ago we had a couple of squad sent to a colony planet to investage some strange actively but sadly we haven't heard from them since that why the head of the UNSC wants to sent you five to see what is happening down their understand" he said to them.

"Yes sir" they all shouted at the same time and they went off.

Nearing the Colony planet the team set down near the location of the missing team "this is the last know location good luck radio me when your done" the female pilot said to them as she flew away.

As the team made their way through towards the location "so what bet that this was the resistance" Agent Edinburgh said.

"I say covenant" agent Aberdeen said.

"No the covenant isn't this far yet" agent London said as they crossed a little river.

"Either way we have to find who is still alive" agent Manchester said to the group.

"If there is anyone alive" agent London said.

"Wow and I thought your were the faithful one" Glasgow said to her as they claimed up a small incline.

"I am it just a feeling that all" she said to them.

They all them came out to an open field and gasp at the sight of three pelican drop ship with bodies laying around "quick cheek for any one alive" Glasgow said as they rushed to the place.

After searching for a few minutes agent Manchester shouted out "I got one alive here" they all rushed seeing a female with blonde hair wearing a slandered UNSC marine corps armour "hello do you know who you are" she asked.

"no" she said to them as Manchester was checking her over.

"She must have hurt her head" Manchester said to them as they slowly got her up on her feet.

"Aberdeen radio the ship we ready to get off this planet" Glasgow said as she help the others to get the female on her feet

As they went away from this planet some place different a man was starting up a project in hopes of creating his late wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a few years now since the team has found the lady and still she couldn't think on what she was the team was in the training room as their General came in "okay team listen up we have a problem one of the UNSC main weapons supplier has been getting attacked we have no idea who is doing it now there company is invited some of the UNSC top brass to come to one of their building to inspect some of the new weapons which means they want some protection so they need you to protect them keep them safe but there is also another mission our Intel says there was a base build in a remote area some where on earth it might lead us to who is doing this attack" he said to them.

"so we splitting into two teams sir" Manchester said.

"unfortunately no agent Glasgow will go to the base alone she has the best hacking skill all the rest will join the security you all have the best fighting stance but don't worry she will join you once she is finished do you all get me" he said in a strict tone.

"yes sir" they all said as he walked off.

"Any thought on this" Aberdeen said to them all.

"I don't like this but what can we do" London said.

As they all were talking to each other Glasgow was thinking about her lover Caboose "hope he is okay I wonder if he has found another to love" she said to her self "Athena what can you tell me about this base" she asked.

"Well it seems remote far away from major cities it look abandoned UNSC believe it should still have some Intel in it to give us a clue to who is doing these attacks" she said pulling up the location of the base on a map.

Glasgow turned to face her team "okay listen up I know this is bad but let keep it together London what to say a few things" She asked her.

She taken a step forward as everyone held hands "let us take this mission as every other ones we have done and may the Lord up there protect us all even if we are being separated" they all chuckled "but no matter what we will always get through this together and may Aberdeen be the first to get the rounds in at the bar" as the all laughed at that part.

"okay team I head out now see this place I get it finished as quick as I can okay" Glasgow said leaving the room.

Somewhere in the Australia dessert next to a rocky cost agent Glasgow was dropped of "Athena where my heading" she asked while scanning the surrounding area.

"it is currently not to far just keep heading east" Athena said to her.

"Thanks I wonder how the rest off the teams doing" she said starting to walk.

Back at the base the rest was waiting for the UNSC top brass to arrive as they see four people two males and two female walking up to them all wearing simple black suits on the male stepped forward "I take it your the security team where is agent Glasgow" he asked them.

"Well sir agent Glasgow is currently on another mission she will be joining us later once she is finished. Agent Edinburgh said to him.

"Ah okay understandably well shall we" he said suggesting to the black plain car flanked by two warthog as they all made their way to the cars as the rest of the team thought were on how Glasgow was doing.

Glasgow was lying down look over the base on a cliff face "Athena any life signs" she asked seeing the walls some building's.

"my scans indicate nothing this place is abandoned" she replied to her.

"cool here goes nothing" she said climbing down tithe cliff.

Athena then popped out "let's hope there is some Intel left in this place and maybe some power" she said looking over the old gate.

"don't worry I am sure something will turn up now hold on to your teeth's" she said while placing a bomb onto the gate.

As they gate was exploded off its own hinges with dust and dirt all over the place "you now we could have just back the panel to open the door" Athena said to her.

"I know but this was butter how many time do we ever get to use bombs on doors" she said walking through the ruined gates "now where to the command room" she said out Loud.

Back with the rest of the team they had just arrived at the building and saw a man waiting outside "welcome you all must be with the UNSC I take it" he said opening the door to the car in the middle.

"Yes we are " the male said getting out of the car and then helping the two female out of the car.

"Excellent my boss is waiting in his office please follow me" he said leading the way.

"Wait what about our security team here" the man said.

"Of course they can wait in the foyer the meeting is being conducted" the man said.

"Any word from Glasgow" Edinburgh asked Manchester.

Manchester turned facing the others "nothing yet I keep us all posted should anything come up" she said while monitoring the communication

Agent Glasgow was standing in a large room where there were several computers all over the place "Athena you can pick the best one" she asked her.

"I believe we should" she popped out and started to walk around before picking one "this one in the middle on this platform" she said as Glasgow walked up and sat down to check the computer.

"Well guess the power still lives one in this place okay here goes nothing" she said starting her hacking in.

Meanwhile the rest of the team was in the foyer waiting for the meeting to end "I got news" Edinburgh shouted out "Glasgow started her hacking she says she shouldn't be too long now" she said.

"wonderful news" London said but just then they heard a noise outside the window as they faced it and saw a white armour soldier falling "Well this just got interested" she said as the alarms went off.

Back with Glasgow she got into the Intel and was waiting for it to download "Glasgow we have a security breach it those attackers" she heard Edinburgh shouting over the radio.

"okay I almost done here I be a few hours just hang in there" she said walking over to the computer "Athena how long" she asked.

"It is done and I have already go the pelican here waiting for you" she said sounding happy.

She rushed off the get on board "Thanks let go and save our friend's" reaching the pelican.

Meanwhile back with the rest they all rushed down to the basement fight the said white man and they were losing badly "come on he surly can't us all on at the same time" Aberdeen shouted out as the rest agreed and run towards him the white man pulls out a standard M6G Magnum and shot at the one bullet hurt London in the right knee forcing her to heal the other got Edinburgh in the left shoulder which caused her to fall to the ground while Manchester and Aberdeen got to him.

Aberdeen kicked the gun out of his hand while Manchester jumped over Aberdeen and kicked him in the best causing him to slid back a few bit before the white soldier recovered Aberdeen grabbed him by the right leg and began swinging him around a few times before letting him go they watched as he flew through the air and crashing into a car.

"ha he wasn't so tough now" Edinburgh said while holding his bloodied arm.

As they agreed and began walking away until they heard crunching noise they slowly turned to see that armour person standing "who is this guy" London said just before they all had to jump to avoid the car coming towards them London then felt a hand grabbing her throat she saw him lifting her up as she tries to punch him.

Edinburgh rams into him knocking themselves over as the armour started punching him in the back then flinging him off as he got up he saw Manchester charging towards him he steps to the side before slamming his punch to her causing her to cry in pain.

Aberdeen grabbed him from behind and flinging him over his back slamming his head onto the ground as he thought that would knock him he then felt his whole body being thrown to a concrete wall as he was knocked out.

"that it this stops now" London said pulling her sharp knife out then charging to him as she swung herself around bring the knife to his arm and it had pierced his armour and blood began appearing she then went for his stomach but he grabbed a hold of her hand twisting her around in the air and slamming her on to the ground she quickly got up and swung her knife around it cut into his right knee forcing him to step back he then charges forward slimming his body into her knocking her over her knife out of reach as he then went to punch her knocking her he then got up leaving the knocked out team.

Agent Glasgow was just arriving to the building until Athena appeared "Glasgow I can't reach any of the team" she said sounding worried.

"They will be fine let's just get in there and find them okay I just hope I am not too late" she said passing the gate.

"WAIT MAC BLAST IN BOND" Athena shouted out as Glasgow ran for cover as the building came crashing down with dust filling the air she came slowly out and gasp seeing the building completely destroyed "No no" she screamed rushing to what left of the building.

After a few hours Glasgow was back at the base drinking a bottle of whisky until she saw her commanding officer he sigh "I sorry we found their bodies it to late we will give them a proper burial" he said taking a drink for himself.

"I want revenge sir" she said in a angry tone.

"I know so do I you all felt like a family to me now their gone except you I just hope the intelligent agent can pull something from the Intel you brought us if not then we just have to get creative" he said as they both sat there just drinking away.


End file.
